


In The Wake Of War

by visionsoftokyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Good Regulus Black, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Rated teen for language, Recovery, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Tags May Change, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsoftokyo/pseuds/visionsoftokyo
Summary: Remus has spent the past few years raising Harry and Teddy. When Sirius turns up on his doorstep, free from Azkaban, proven innocent, and very much broken, Remus naturally takes him in. Together, they finally begin to heal.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus was just about to put Harry and Teddy to bed when there was a knock at the door. He shook his head, muttering about Hoover salesmen, as he opened the door, a toddler on each hip.

"Moony?"

He nearly dropped the boys. "Padfoot? Wh-"

Sirius enveloped him in a tight hug. "I'm free, Moons. The Order, they-" he choked on a sob. "They proved it was Peter. Arthur and Molly's sons had a pet rat, but it wasn't really a rat. Remus, they know I'm innocent."

He drew away then, and both men paused to take in the sight of each other.

Sirius was filthy, his hair matted, his robes tattered and too small. Remus’ curls had grown out a bit in the past three years, he’d collected a smattering of new scars and had finally put on a bit of weight. There was a smear of green paint on his nose, and some chocolate smudges at the corners of his mouth.

Finally, Remus spoke. “Come in. Harry, do you remember Padfoot?”

“Paf’t,” he yawned.

“Sit, sit. I’ll put them to bed, then we need to talk,” Remus said with what must have been a newfound tone of authority.

Sirius perched on the edge of the couch. He fidgeted with the sleeve of his robe until Remus returned.

“You have Harry. And…”

“Teddy is my son.”

Sirius wilted.

“After… After all that happened, the war wasn’t over. The Death Eaters thought Voldemort might come back. I didn’t know what to do. Then I met Nymphadora. She was grieving, too. Her girlfriend had been killed. I loved her, Sirius. I still loved you, and she still loved Anne, we were open with each other about that, but we found comfort in each other, in having someone to love. She helped me get Harry back. Eventually, we found out she was pregnant.” Remus’ eyes filled with tears and he had to pause.

Sirius gently stroked his shoulder. “It’s okay. Take your time.”

“She was pregnant. I’d always sworn I’d never risk passing it on, and we’d been so careful, but she was pregnant. I hated myself for risking it, but when he was born… Oh, gods, Sirius. He was so small, and he had this little bit of blue hair. I cried for hours over how precious he was, how sweet and innocent. All this was in less than a year. And then…”

“Deep breaths, Rem. Come on, breathe.”

Remus nodded. “She went out to get the Prophet, and one of them was waiting for her.”

“Who was it?” Sirius growled.

“Bellatrix.”

“That bitch! I’ll see to it she never sees the light of day again! Her own family, our own family, that BITCH!”

“She’s in Azkaban now. You needn’t worry.” Remus wiped his eyes. “And keep it down. The children need to sleep. Anyway. I’ve spent the last two years looking after them.”

Sirius took his que to tell his story. By the time he’d finished, it was nearing midnight.

“I should have done something. I should have known… I’m sorry. Of course it was Peter.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You had no way of knowing.”

“Still,” Remus sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest. “You and James were brothers. You never would have betrayed him.”

Sirius shook his head and placed a hand on Remus’ shoulder.

Remus smiled. “You might want to have a bath.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not letting you sleep on the couch,” Remus said, handing his smallest pair of pajamas to Sirius. They would still be too big, but nothing a bit of magic couldn’t fix.

Sirius rolled his eyes, fidgeting with his hair. Remus had given it a bit of a trim to even it all out, and he wasn’t used to being well-groomed. “I wasn't planning on it.”

Remus moved to playfully shove him, as they had so often done before, but Siruis jumped nearly out of his skin.

“D- don’t do that. I’m sorry, I just…”

“No, no. It’s okay,” Remus scrambled to form an apology. “I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.”

They looked at each other for a moment.

“I guess we’ll need some time to… Readjust?”

Sirius nodded. “I really am sorry about that though. It’s just… god, it was awful. There were days I thought they would kill me. For a while they really had me convinced it was my fault. I cried for two days when Fudge told me they were letting me go.”

Remus gently raised a hand to cup his face. “It’s over now. For the time being, at least. We’re safe. We’re both a bit broken, but we’re safe. We’ll help each other. It’ll take time, but we’ll get better. In the meantime, though, put those on. Let’s get to bed.”

Sirius wrinkled his nose. “Tartan?”

“Oh, shut up.”

*

Remus woke to the smell of bacon and a cold bed. He slipped out of bed and headed for the children’s room. With one toddler one each hip, he went to the kitchen.

“I see you’ve found the frying pan.”

“Hmm. You know you can use magic for dishes, right?” Sirius nodded toward the stack of now-clean plates and silverware.

“I’m stubborn.”

“Dada! ‘Nana!” Teddy babbled, gripping Remus’ shirt.

“Alright, alright. Let's get you a banana, hmm?”

“‘Nanana,” Teddy agreed as he was placed in his highchair.

“He’s adorable,” Sirius said softly, passing Remus a banana.

Once servings of eggs and bacon had been doled out, Remus decided it was time to discuss some things with the boys.

“So, how do you two feel about Uncle Padfoot staying with us from now on?”

Harry fixed Sirius in an analyzing stare. “Okay. But I’m not sharing my toothbrush.”

Remus and Sirius shared a curious glance.

“I wasn’t expecting you to?”

Harry nodded, and returned to his eggs.

“Do you like dogs?”

“Yeah, but the mustache man says they’re not allowed,” Harry said frankly.

“He means the landlord,” Remus explained, trying to wipe some smushed banana from Teddy’s face.

“Oh. Well, you see, I ca-”

“No, Sirius. I’m quite certain we’re the only magical family in town. I’m not going to explain how we have acquired a massive dog and how we’re hiding it from the landlord.”

“I’ll stay inside!”

Remus narrowed his eyes. “You shed.”

This caused everyone to burst out laughing.

“If you absolutely must show them your animagus form, we will take you to the dog park.”

Sirius simply smiled into his teacup (yellow, with little hand-painted daisies and hedgehogs), and let out a contented sigh. Regardless of what had happened, regardless of what he’d been accused of, he was free, and he had his own little family, of sorts, to live out his days with.


	3. 3

After a day spent at home, refamiliarizing Sirius with the world outside of Azkaban, Remus was more than happy to curl up and go to sleep, Sirius beside him.

“Remus?”

His heart ached at the hoarse whisper.

“Hmmm?”

Sirius sniffled. “Nothing.” He reached behind him, searching for Remus’ hand. “Just needed to know you’re there.”

“I’ve got you.” Remus hesitated a moment before scooting closer. “I’ve got you.”

Sirius turned to face him, silvery-blue eyes wet with tears. “I just don’t want to lose you again. You’re one of very few people I have left. I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. The war is over, we’re safe. Dumbledor’s made sure the Ministry can’t touch me, a-”  


“Old bastard.”

Remus sighed. “I know, I know. I think he means well, but he's quite old.”

“Everyone acts like he’s a god. He’s not.”

“I know.” He drew a steadying breath. “Harry has nursery school tomorrow. We should go see Regulus.”

“I can’t. I just… I need time with the living.”

“He’s alive, Siri.”

“What?”

“Shh. He was in hiding. He had Kreacher in on it. He explained everything to me, but you should hear it from him. He wants to apologize.”

“I should be the one apologizing. I was his big brother, I was supposed to protect him,” Sirius whispered, a few stray tears sliding down his nose.

“We were all young and stupid. We all did things we regret. He’s your brother, and he loves you. He wants to have a family again.”

Sirius sighed. He knew that feeling all too well. “Alright.”

Remus smiled slightly. “Goodnight, Padfoot.”

“Goodnight, Moony.”

*

“Harry, _please_ eat your toast. We’re going to be late.”

“No. Wanna see Uncle Reggie!”

Remus took a deep breath. “Harry, Sirius and I have to go see Uncle Reg to discuss grown-up things. You’ll have much more fun at school.”

“Nuh-uh.” Harry crossed his arms and pouted. “Oliver pushes me off the swings.”

Remus was a bit shocked. He hadn’t heard anything from Harry’s teacher about this, let alone Harry himself.

“Is that why your knees are always so scratched up?”

Harry nodded, looking down. “He said I can’t tell ‘cause his brother will beat me up.”

Remus stood as Sirius walked in with Teddy balanced on his hip.

“Change of plans. Harry’s coming with us.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain later. Do you have Teddy’s bag?”

“Yep.”

“Alright. Harry, you can bring _two_ toys with you, do you know what you want to bring?”

Harry looked contemplative. “Yeah, Noodle and my dragons!”

“Okay, go put them in your backpack, we’ll be heading off soon.”

Harry ran to his room to gather his toys, humming excitedly to himself.

“We’ll be travelling by floo powder.”

“I figured. Bit of a long walk,” Sirius said with a small laugh.

“Moony, ‘m ready!” Harry shouted, running back into the kitchen and latching on to Remus’ legs.

“Well then, let’s be off.”


End file.
